


Keys & Strokes

by Blue_My_Mind



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Arguing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, In a way, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Random Conversations, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_My_Mind/pseuds/Blue_My_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anybody would get their hands on Ty's phone, this is what he would find:</p><p>A lot of texts, some sweet, some dirty, some worried, some angry...in this case, all of them to Zane. </p><p>So literally, those are the collected text messages Ty and Zane send when they have nothing better to do, random, short, and hopefully sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Near & Far

**December, 09 th**

**To: Lone Star**

  


_Sent: 13:09_

Zane, are you wearing your tie?

  
_Received: 13:10_

Yes, I do. Why?

  
_Sent: 13:12_

Because last night I bit that exact spot on purpose.

So you’d feel your tie pressing against it all

day. So it’d sting every time you moved your

head and made you think of my teeth buried in

your neck.

  
_Received: 13:14_

I do feel it, all the time. I’ve been touching it,

too, until Clancy looked at me funny.

I think about undoing the tie,

letting them all see where you marked me.

  
_Sent: 13:16_

You’ll have to go back there tomorrow., darling.

Don’t do it just yet. I like the thought you

touch it. Makes me want to mark you every

single day.

  
_Received: 13:17_

But then it wouldn't be special.

  
_Sent: 13:18_

You’re such a pathetic sap sometimes.

  
_Received: 13:18_

Love you, too.

  


  
**December, 19 th**

**To: Lone Star**

  
_Sent: 19:11_

It's snowing.

  
_Received: 19:13_

I thought you like snow.

Reminds you of childhood ill-doings.

  
_Sent: 19:15_

I do. I met up with the team in their break.

Lassie fell on his ass three times, had Alston in

hysterics.

 

_Sent: 19:16_

Clancy sprinted after us all the way pulling her

travel case. Didn’t slip once. Girl has to be

part sled dog.

  
_Received: 19:16_

If Clancy hears you calling her girl, she’ll kick your ass.

How is everybody?

  
_Sent: 19:18_

Zane, you’ve been gone for three days.

They can handle three days without you and not

blow up the building.

 

_Sent: 19:19_

They think you’re a good ASAIC.

Though I shouldn’t stroke your ego like that.

  
_Received: 19:21_

I wouldn't mind some stroking, baby,

even if it's just my ego.

  
_Sent: 19:23_

Your innuendo keeps getting worse. It’s a

form of art, really.

 

_Sent: 19:24_

Wouldn’t mind some stroking either, though.

  
_Received: 19:25_

Just two more days, baby.

Then, I’m finally back home

  
_Sent: 19:26_

I know. Stupid Feeb duties.

 

_Sent: 19:27_

Gotta go, having a night out with Scott and Freddie

before everybody gets wrapped up in Christmas.

  
_Received: 19:28_

Good, have fun with the guys. Love you.

  
_Sent: 19:28_

Love you too, darling.

  


  


**December 20 th 2014**

**To: Lone Star**

  


_Sent: 15:17_

What do snowmen eat for breakfast?

Frosted Flakes.

  
_Received: 15:20_

And what do they eat for lunch? Icebergers.

  
_Sent: 15:21_

How long did it take you to Google that?

  
_Received: 15:23_

Not long, I kept a cool head.

  
_Sent: 15:23_

Bad pun penalty.

  
_Received: 15:25_

Thanks.

So, what brought the pun war on? Are you bored?

  
_Sent: 15:27_

Yeah, a bit. I wanted to work at the floorboards,

but it’s too cold to take the gloves off.

  
_Received: 15:28_

Pity. So, how was your night-out with the guys?

  
_Sent: 15:30_

Fun. Bit weird, maybe. Haven't been alone

with Freddie since I outed us. Or quit the job.

They're a bit put out about the last part. And

we barely got home. Stumbled around in the snow

when we couldn't find a taxi. Ever tried to support

Scott when he's drunk? Like leading around a kid

with ADHD that's strong enough to drag you around..

  
_Received: 15:31_

Sounds like you had a good time.

That's good, doll. You went out so little lately.

  
_Sent: 15:33_

Don't patronize me zane.

  
_Received: 15:34_

Sorry. I'm just worried sometimes.

Anyway, no taxis?

  
_Sent: 15:36_

No, too much snow for driving. Hasn't

stopped snowing since yesterday morning.

  


_Sent 15:37_

There was this streaker, tried to run down the

street, but he froze mid-stride They put him on a

box, put a plate on it and pretend he's a Greece

statue til he thaws.

Didn't work out, though, he looks like a snowman.

  
_Received: 15:39_

Glad you came up with that now and

not while I'm actually working

  


_Received: 15:41_

Ty, are you worried my flight might be canceled?

Is that why you keep talking about the snow?

  


_Received: 15:46_

Doll?

  
_Sent: 15:48_

Well, I'd hate to carry the tree all by

myself.

  


_Sent: 15: 50_

I miss you, Zane.

  
_Received: 15:50_

I miss you too. And I love you.

  


_Received: 22:08_

Hey, doll. Got a surprise for you.

Look out of the bedroom window.

  


  



	2. Cold & Hot, Part 1

 

**January 10 th 2015**

**To: Lone Star**

  
  


  
  


_Received: 14:02_

Hey baby. What are you doing?

_Sent: 14:04_

Just working out a little.

Slow day?

_Received: 14:06_

Yes. Lots of paperwork for everybody.

They say all the weird went away with you.

_Sent: 14:07_

Damn. I hoped the copiers would

start to combust spontaneously.

  
  


_Sent: 14:08_

well, there went my cover.

_Received: 14:08_

We all knew that was you anyway.

  
  


_Received: 14:09_

I never thought I'd miss exploding things

in the office.

_Sent: 14:11_

I miss exploding things in the office, too.

Don't miss the being shot at part so much.

_Received: 14:13_

I miss field work with you.

_Sent: 14:16_

Maybe you should find some weird.

You know, before everybody grows fat and lazy.

  
  


_Received: 14:17_

Is that a hint?

  
  


_Received: 14:18_

Honestly, I wish you were here. It's boring without you.

  
  


_Sent: 14:19_

Well, you wanted to take the boss chair.

_Received: 14:21_

And I don't regret that.

I just regret I couldn't keep you, too. Even if it was

just desk work. I feel a bit bad about that, you know.

_Sent: 14:23_

Zane, we had that conversation.

Stop feeling bad and survive until retirement.

_Received: 14:24_

It just still feels like all of this is unfair to you.

You're not even forty yet, and have to stay at

home because of some stupid policy. Never

mind people here miss you or might need you.

_Sent: 14:26_

This is not something I want to discuss

with you now, Zane.

Especially not while texting.

_Received:14:27_

You're right. I'm sorry.

  
  


_Received: 14:28_

Want to come here and shake the team awake?

_Sent: 14:40_

Hell, yeah.

  
  


_Sent: 14:46_

On my way. Want me to bring anything?

_Received: 14:48_

Just yourself.

Maybe coffee for the team. I'm paying.

_Sent: 14:49_

Done. See you in 20!

Love you.

  
  


  
  


**January 13 th 2015**

**To: Lone Star**

  
  


_Sent: 17:45_

I just came from the shower.

  
  


_Sent:17:47_

Fired up the heating. There is something hot about

walking around almost nude, feeling warm while

snow's falling outside.

_Received: 17:50_

I can leave in an hour, not earlier. Put

something on before you get sick. We'll get

to undressing when I get home.

_Sent:17:52_

You're right, I can't stay naked all day. Not

without you around, anyway.

I'll put on the jeans I stole from the cruise ship.

  
  


_Sent: 17:53_

Do you know why I like those jeans so much?

_Received: 17:53_

Ty, please, not while I'm at work.

_Sent: 17:54_

They're soft enough to go commando without

being uncomfortable.

  
  


_Sent: 17:55_

I am going commando right now. Those jeans are

the only thing I'm wearing. I'd much prefer not to

wear anything and have you commanding, though.

  


_Sent: 17:55_

I'm thinking about you, Zane.  


_Received: 17:56_

And I'll be thinking about throttling you

if you don't stop torturing me.

_Sent: 17:59_

I'm thinking about your hands all over my body.

How you'd touch my chest, my back, stroking down

to my waistband. How you'd reach in my pants

and squeeze my ass while you're holding me still,

kissing me until I can't breathe, groping me until I

almost come just from the feel of your hands.

  
  


_Sent:18:02_

I know you're thinking about me too.

I know you're hot and bothered in your office,

wanting nothing more but to come here and make

me pay for the work-inappropriate hard-on.

_Received: 18:03_

You will pay if you don't stop now, Grady.

_Sent: 18:05_

That's not exactly a threat, Zane.

Because now, I can look forward to you coming home,

pretending to be pissed when you're really

turned on, already hard and leaking.

You'd claw your hands in my hair,making me

go to my knees and holding me there while I

unzip your pants and swallow you.

How your cock feels on its way past my

lips and filling my mouth.

_Received: 18:07_

You're hot with my cock down your throat. I love

seeing you like that.

But tonight, when I get off inside you,I'll make sure

you won't be able to walk tomorrow.

_Sent: 18:07_

That's kind of hot, Zane. Very hot, really.

  
  


_Sent: 18:09_

You should make good on that promise, darling.

You should drag me to bed and throw me

face-down to the mattress.

I can imagine it, but nothing compares to actually

feeling your weight on me. How your hands feel when

theyre closed around my wrists so hard they bruise.

Or your thick, hot cock shoving into me

without any prep while you pin me down

  
  


_Sent: 18:10_

You can't imagine how hot and hard I am just

form the thought.

_Received: 18:10_

Don't you dare jacking off now.

  
  


_Received: 18:11_

when I come home, I'll fuck you to within an

inch of your life. But if I smell spunk on you, I

will bring you to the brink an no further. I'll

make you plead and beg me to let you come but

I won't. Consider that a fucking promise, doll.

_Sent:18:11_

Okay, I wont. I'll wait on you.

  
  


_Sent: 18:14_

Come on, Hoss. You've got the reins,

remember? Where do you want me?

Bed? Couch? Kitchen counter?

  
  


_Sent:18:14_

Do you want me waring the jeans? Or do

you want me naked when you barge in?

_Received: 18:15_

God, doll,you're driving me crazy. What's

possessing you? Do you mean that? You'll do

what I tell you?

_Sent:18:16_

Yeah.

I really want you to fuck me right now.

Can't think of anything but you making

me scream myself hoarse.

_Received: 18:18_

Wait in the living room. Wear the jeans,

the necklace and nothing else. Not even socks.

_Sent:18:19_

On my way. You really do like those jeans,.

_Received: 18:20_

I want to strip you myself.maybe make you

undress me next. And have some lube with you,

baby, because you will get me ready.

_Sent:18:22_

Already got it, baby. It's a special

brand, little surprise.

_Received: 18:23_

You have 15 minuts to get in position. And you

better be waiting and ready then doll

_Sent: 18:26_

I am more than ready.

Love you so much. Need you, Zane.

Can't wait for you.

  
  


 


	3. Cold & Hot, Part 2

**January 21 th **

**To: Lone Star**

  
  


_Received: 10:32_

Mac just ordered me to DC

for a private meeting with him & the head of C.I.

Sounded worried.

_Sent: 10:33_

Write immediately if there's something new.

Better yet, give me call.

_Received: 10:35_

That wouldn't be safe around other agents. But

I'll write you if there's anything important.

_Sent: 12:50_

Hey, did you forget me?

What did Mac want? Do they have something?

Did something happen?

  
  


_Sent: 12:53_

Zane, don't ignore me. No meeting with Mac

is that long. What's wrong?

  
  


_Sent: 12:55_

Did they catch someone?

  
  


_Sent: 12:56_

Did someone we know get killed?

  
  


_Sent: 12:59_

And why are you not in the office?

Did your car broke down or something?

By the way, that's no reason not to use your

damn phone!

  
  


_Sent: 13:02_

Zane?

  
  


_Sent: 13:05_

Zane, use your fucking phone.

  
  


_Sent: 13:08_

Are you ignoring me?

  
  


_Sent: 13:10_

Don't make me come over there, Lone Star.

I will do it and I will embarrass you as much

as possible if I have to save you.

  
  


_Sent: 13:11_

Forget what I said.

I'll embarrass you no matter what if you

don't fucking write back now.

  
  


_Sent: 13:13_

Baby?

  
  


_Sent: 13:17_

I'm driving over now. And god help you if you're

not at least being held at gunpoint.

_Received: 13:25_

Baby, I'm sorry, I couldn't answer, my phone died.

Must have forgotten to plug it in yesterday.

  
  


_Received: 13:27_

They didn't want anything important, just

asked me to check something with the Cyber guys

I used to work with

  
  


_Received: 13:27_

Ty? Are you really in the car?

  
  


_Received 13:29_

Ty, I tried calling you. Didn't you hear

your phone or are you ignoring me?

  
  


_Received: 13:31_

Come on, baby. I'm sorry. My phone

died, it happens. It was nothing important

anyway.

_Sent: 13:32_

So you didn't realize your phone died

for over an hour? Did you even think to

write me?

_Received: 13: 33_

I noticed, but I couldn't find a charger that

would fit. I would have wrote.

_Sent: 13:33_

And you coulsn't have borrowed a phone?

_Received: 13:35_

I didn't want to ask anybody else for their phone.

What would I have told them? 'I have to write my

fiance, tell him what my boss wanted was unimportant

instead of concerning some unknown guy who wants

to kill us'?

_Sent: 13:35_

Yeah, great, Zane. Want applause for your thinking?

  
  


_Sent: 13:37_

You could have given me a call, too, you know.

To tell your fiance you were coming home late

because you had to stay at the office for a while?

Or are all the office phones dead, too?

_Received: 13:37_

I didn't really think about those.

  
  


_Received: 13:39_

Look, it's not a big a deal, ty.

_Sent: 13:40_

Really? Because I think the guy who

is trying to kill us is a pretty big deal, Zane.

_Received: 13:41_

It had nothing to do with that. It is not

necessary to go ballistic about it now.

_Sent: 13:42_

And how was I supposed to know that

_Received: 13:48_

How about a little trust? You didn't really think

I'd keep it from you if it was important, do you?

_Sent: 13:50_

Fuck you

_Received: 13:53_

Ty, calm down. It was nothing. You have to

know I'd have called otherwise, but there was

nothing to fuss about. Just boring numbers and a

failing phone. It's not a big deal.

_Sent:13:59_

I didn't know that, Zane.

I knew you'd been called away and then were

off the grid while possibly near the guy who#s

been trying to kill us for a year now, so fuck you

for pretending I'm overreacting.

_Received: 14:05_

I'm sorry, baby.

  
  


_Received: 14:06_

You're right, I wasn't seeing it that way.

I didn't mean to scare you.

  
  


_Received: 14:09_

Ty, please pick up.

  
  


_Received: 14:19_

I am sorry. I was an ass. I really didn't mean to

scare you like that. I just didn't realize how

it would look to you. next time, I'll just call.

_Sent: 14:22_

Okay, good. Still, Zane, just stop now. Let's wait

til we actually see each other.

_Received: 14:23_

Good I'm sorry, baby. I wasn't thinking.

_Sent: 14:25_

Zane, please.I don't want to argue or make up

like this. Let us both come down and talk face to

face like adults.

_Received: 14:25_

You're right. I have to go back for a minute,

but I can leave in half an hour.

I'll take the rest of the day off and head home.

_Sent: 14:26_

You don't have to. You're the boss after all,

you can't run home at the drop of a hat.

_Received: 14:27_

Yes, I have to. And we have a great team,

so I can. I'll be home in 2hrs maybe.

I love you.

_Sent: 14:43_

You are an inconsiderate dick, sometimes.

_Received: 14:43_

I know. I'm sorry.

_Sent: 14:44_

But I love you, and that won't change just

cause you piss me off sometimes.

So, do your job, and then you can apologize

tonight.

_Received: 14:45_

You're more important to me right now.

Scott's covering for me. I just have to make up

for the lost hours later. Love you.

_Sent: 14:45_

Well, have it your way.

  
  


_Sent: 14:46_

Love you, too.

  
  


**January 27 th**

**To: Lone Star**

  
  


_Received: 16:59_

hey, baby. What're you doing?

_Sent: 17:00_

Nothing, really. Too cold to work on the car,

too lazy to get my ass to the house.

So I'm really just sitting here, channel-surfing.

Why?

_Received:17:00_

Just wanted to make sure your day is as

boring as mine.

_Sent:17:01_

Zane, is that still because of that couln't-reach-you

thing from last week?

You don't need to do that, you know.

_Received:17:01_

I know. And that's not the reason.

I just miss you.

_Sent:17:01_

...so that was supposed to be your version of a

“what are you wearing” call?

  
  


_Received:17:02_

Well now that you've said it...

  
  


_Received:17:02_

But no, actually. I was just thinking of you.

It sucks that I can't see you whenever I want.

And, with all the work in the past weeks,

and the file-crunching, and even the planning,

I feel like I barely got to really spend time with you.

  
  


_Received:17:03_

So I think, we should take a weekend off.

_Sent:17:04_

That's dangerously close to the v-word

_Received:17:04_

Shut up.

  
  


_Received:17:05_

I mean it, though. One weekend to put aside everything.

No thinking about the house or the car, or work. No

thinking about the cartel. Without going over files or

fretting how to plan a wedding that satisfies both our families.

No worrying allowed. Two days just for us, spending

some quality time together.

_Sent:17:06_

That' s tempting. Really tempting.

Vega is still after us, though.

_Received:17:07_

He ll still be after us next week-Nothing we can

do about that if we think realistically.

Come on, doll. We're both worried and tense half

the time. We need a few days just for us.

_Sent:17:10_

Well maybe we do.

So what do you have in mind?

_Received:17:10_

Nothing specific. I just want to be with you

and relax. Really, I just want to hold you and

coddle you some.

Make love to you and forget about the world for a while.

_Sent:17:11_

Sap.

_Received:17:11_

You love it.

  
  


_Received:17:12_

And you can pretend as much as you want to,

you want me to do something nice for you.

_Sent:17:12_

If you're going to make me stop worrying about

my life, of course you'll do something nice for me.

  
  


_Sent:17:13_

Like, you could make this papaya-steak stuff.

_Received:17:13_

Okay.

_Sent:17:14_

And I want a massage.

_Received:17:16_

You'll get one.

I think we still have some of that sandalwood

scent oil stuff Livi recommended for you.

_Sent:17:16_

God, I love you.

  
  


_Sent:17:17_

I'll get us dinner. Your favorite from chipparelli's?

_Received:17:18_

Sounds good, but you don't don't need to.

I can just cook us something

  
  


_Sent:17:19_

I feel bad if I let you work and cook for me.

_Received: 17:20_

Baby, you did enough to deserve lying back for the

rest of your life.

_Sent:17:21_

Of course I fucking did.

But you get to spoil me for one whole weekend,

so I get tonight.

  
  


_Sent:17:22_

Sides, we have nothing in the fridge but some of yesterday's

cake and whipped cream.

What gives me some nice ideas So hurry up.

_Received: 17:23_

Can't wait.


End file.
